Family Album
by ElisaJ
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Goten for Son Family Week 2019
1. Chapter 1

AN: One scene is loosely based on the infamous scene in _The Seven Year Itch _starring Marilyn Monroe.

Son Family Week 2019

Family Album

Goku and Chichi

Chichi didn't know how she let this simple task get out of hand. She was normally on top of these things but a promise to get back to this one day, turned into a week, a month and then years. Her procrastination left her with a box of work.

However, with Gohan and Goten in school, Chichi thought this was the perfect day to get this task done. Her house was clean, laundry was done, lunch was eaten and the dishes were put away. She didn't have to worry about dinner tonight since the family of four were going out to eat. It was a rare treat. ChiChi had plenty of hours to get this task done.

"What are you doing?"

Chichi smiled at her husband as he stepped in the room. She still pinched herself sometimes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Her Goku was alive and living with his family again. It was a miracle.

Goku sat with her on the floor and laid his head on her shoulder. "What's this?"

"Photos." Chichi grabbed a handful from her box. "It's been years but I'm finally organizing it." She had the album opened to a blank page. "I'm not sure which one to add first."

Goku reached in the box and grabbed a few. Some he recognized. Others were new to him since they were taken while he was dead.

"Ah!" Goku smiled at a familiar photo. "I remember this." He showed it to Chichi.

"Oh!" Chichi giggled. "I remember this one. This was during our third anniversary. Dad gifted us a trip to Dabi City." Chichi stared at the photo of her in a flowing white halter dress. Goku stood beside her in a dark suit. "Ah, we were so young. You looked so handsome in this suit."

"It was stuffy," Goku complained.

"You still looked handsome."

"You're cute in that dress." The modest dress fell around her legs but it left her arms and back bare. It wasn't something Chichi usually wore but alone around him Chichi felt comfortable to be less restrictive in her clothes. "Do you still have it?"

"The dress?" Chichi thought for a moment. "I think it's in a storage box in the closet."

"Could you put it on?"

Chichi raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly suspicious. "Why?"

Goku shrugged. "Just wanna see you wear it. I haven't seen it in years."

Chichi smiled wryly at Goku. "If I didn't know better, Goku, I would say you're trying to recreate that moment where you seduced me."

"Me?" Goku laughed. "That was you."

* * *

"Three….two... one….. "

Goku and Chichi smiled into bright flash of the camera.

"Perfect!" the photographer gave a thumbs up approval.

While the photo printed from the camera, Chichi retrieved money from her purse. She handed her money over and took the photograph. "Look, Goku. It's perfect."

"Great." Goku wasn't looking as he was still rubbing his eyes due to the bright flash of the camera. "Can I remove this tie and jacket?"

To celebrate their third wedding anniversary, Gyu-Mao gifted Goku and Chichi with tickets to Dabi City. Dabi City was a busy and popular metropolis. It gave competition to West City as the most popular city in the world. In Dabi City, many movies were made; musicians and artists became famous here. There were many landmarks natural and manmade in buildings and parks that were in movies and TV shows that even Goku has seen with Chichi. They had three days and the young, married couple wanted to make the most of it.

It was the first day and most of it was spent sightseeing. They concluded their first night in the city with dinner and a concert in the park. It was a symphony concert playing famous music themes in a popular movie series that captivated the world. It was a perfect night except it was hot. A few times Chichi left her spot on the grass to retrieve something cool to drink. Unfortunately, other patrons thought the same as Chichi. Cold water bottles sold out fast. The only cool drinks available were alcoholic. Chichi purchased a few for her and Goku. All bottles were consumed by the end of the concert but unlike Goku, Chichi paced herself.

Chichi loosened Goku's tie and popped two buttons at the top of his shirt. It was after midnight and Goku has been in this suit for over five hours. Last time he wore a suit this long was during their wedding.

"All right." She pulled the tie off his neck, folded it neatly and placed it in the pocket of his jacket. "You've been good so far."

"So have you."

"Me?" Chichi linked her hand with his. The hotel was only two miles away. Instead of taking a taxi, the two walked back. "What do you mean?"

"You had a few drinks at dinner and the concert."

"We both did."

"Alcohol doesn't affect me like you."

Chichi glared at him. "If you're implying I'm drunk, you're wrong. I paced myself. I haven't slurred my words. I haven't tripped. I was sober when we posed for our picture. I'm not even tipsy." The bottom of her heeled shoe got caught on the subway grate. She stumbled. Chichi would've fallen if Goku's firm grip didn't keep her upright.

Goku grinned at her.

Chichi glared at him. "I tripped. It was my shoe."

Goku laughed. "If you say so."

Chichi rolled her eyes. Maybe she was feeling a little tipsy but she wasn't drunk. She wasn't behaving like she did when they played adult twister. _That _was drunk. Chichi exhaled. Keep your mind focus she told herself. Keep talking. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"It was nice." Goku rubbed his stomach. "Not as good as dinner."

"Oooh." A sudden breeze brushed over them. The wind had picked up a bit towards the end of the concert. "Nice breeze but it's still hot."

"You're still hot?"

"A little." Chichi fanned herself. "It's a perfect night otherwise. Well," she smirked as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. "It will be when we get back to our hotel room." Chichi pulled Goku's mouth to hers for a kiss. His hand rubbed her bare back while her fingers glided through his spiky mane. Goku pressed her closer to him where Chichi clothed breasts rubbed against his shirt. Both teased the other for what was to come. It was Chichi who broke the kiss. Panting, she licked her wet lips. "Bad, Goku." She wagged her finger at him. "You're making me hot instead of cooling me down."

Giggling, they joined hands and resumed walking again. Chichi's eyes gazed at the sky. "Look, Goku. It's beautiful."

Goku followed Chichi's eyes in the sky. His eyes saw clouds parting revealing a bright full moon. Oh, no. "Don't look, Chichi!" Goku turned away from the moon and covered Chichi's eyes. "We ain't suppose to look at the moon."

Chichi removed his hands. "Oh, Goku, if you start with that story again…." Suddenly a breeze brushed under Chichi. It followed with a loud, rumbling sound underneath her feet. "Oooo, that breeze." The rush of cool air running up her legs felt so good. "It's the subway below." As the train ran under her, a sharp gust of wind blew up the skirt of Chichi's dress. "That breeze. Isn't that delicious! Ah," Chichi moaned. It tickled her! "It feels wonderful." While Chichi pressed the front of her skirt down, the back of it flew up right before Goku's eyes and gave him a front row peep show under Chichi's dress.

"You're doing this on purpose." A rush of delicious heat traveled down his back. He didn't know why this lustful feeling came over him at times but when it did, Goku relished it. Goku's eyes focused on Chichi's backside and firm legs. Beautiful.

Chichi didn't hear him. She was too busy laughing at the cool breeze blowing up her dress again and unwittingly flashing Goku. "I've seen this in a movie. I thought it was silly and vulgar but this actually feels good." Once the train passed underneath her, Chichi smooth her skirt. A moment of clarity struck her. She was getting a little _too_ relaxed. "I think you're right, Goku. I think I am a little drunk." Under normal circumstances, Chichi would've moved away from the subway grate so her dress wouldn't blow up. She wouldn't deliberately stand under it.

Wait a second. She pushed her dress down in _front_ of her when the breeze blew by, but the back….. Chichi turned around to see Goku smirking at her. "Did I flash you?"

"Heh," Goku chuckled. Did she? She know she did! "You tempt me on purpose."

"It was an accident, Goku. Whoa!" Goku grabbed her hand and yanked her to him so her body pressed against his.

"You meant it," Goku whispered in her ear. His hand slid down her back and grabbed her backside.

"Goku," Chichi pushed at him but his arm around her was like steel. "Not here. We're in public. Let's get back to our hotel."

"Okay." Goku picked up Chichi and leapt in the air.

"Wait, Goku!" Chichi screamed. "I'm not ready!" His foot landed on top of a building. Goku carried Chichi as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The higher Goku jumped, the brighter and fuller the full moon appeared in his eyes. He kept jumping until they landed next to the pool on the rooftop of their hotel. Their hotel had a beautiful view of the city. The rooftop also had a pool that was empty.

Once their feet touched the ground, Chichi pulled away from Goku. Her heart was racing and breathing frantic. Whatever trace of drunkenness Chichi felt, it was erased with this stunt Goku pulled. "Are you crazy?!"

"What?" Goku removed his jacket. "I got us to our hotel."

"We're on top of it, Goku!" Chichi screamed. "We have to get down! This area closes at midnight! It's after one!"

Goku grinned. "So, we're alone?" he unbuttoned his shirt. "We have the pool to ourselves."

"Wait." She pointed at him. He was undressing. "What are you doing?"

His shirt joined his jacket on the ground. Goku kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his pants. "Ain't ya still hot, Chichi? You can get cool in this pool."

"Oh, no!" Chichi shook her head. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking." His pants and boxers joined his shirt and jacket. He stood before her completely naked and completely aroused.

"One swim," Goku strolled to her. "One fuck."

"I told you to not say that word!"

Goku touched the straps of her dress and pushed it down. Her dress pooled at her feet. "You taught it to me."

"That was a mistake." She shuddered as Goku's lips touched her neck. Her eyes closed at the feel of his teeth nibbling her skin. A hand cupped a bare breast while the other tugged the silk garment of her underwear. "We shouldn't." She said this as she stepped out of the silky material once it slid to her ankles.

"We should." Goku pushed Chichi in the water and jumped in after her.

* * *

Goku sat on his bed grinning as Chichi stepped out of the bathroom wearing the infamous white dress she wore years ago. Chichi twirled before him, allowing her skirt to float up high enough to give a tease of her legs.

She grinned smugly at him. "Still fits." Chichi looked herself over in the mirror. She admired how much tighter her arms, back and legs looked. "I think I look even better now."

"I agree." Goku stood behind Chichi. His hands glide up her smooth and muscled arms.

"That full moon," Chichi shook her head. "If I had known that was going on with you then….."

"We didn't get caught. Admit it. It was fun."

"That's beside the point. Goku, we were very irresponsible."

"Ah," Goku turned Chichi around to face him. "We were having fun."

With Goku's eyes peering at her, his infectious smile melting her tough exterior, Chichi's lips turned up in a smile. "All right. We were." She chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder how we got away with the things we did."

"Because of me," he grinned at her.

"Oh, boy," Chichi rolled her eyes at him. "You're the cause of them, too." All right. Break time is over she thought. Time to get back to putting the family album together. "Are you satisfied? Can I change now and get back to working on the album?"

"Sure," Goku told her as he opened her dress. "But there's one more thing…"


	2. Chapter 2

Son Family Week 2019

Family Album

Gohan

"I'm home!" Gohan announced. He slipped off his shoes at the door. He felt his parents Ki and followed it to the living room. Gohan saw his parents sitting on the floor talking and laughing as they looked through the family's box of pictures. "Mom, are you finally working on that album?"

"Mmm-hmm," Chichi finished attaching a page of pictures together. "And your father's been helping me."

Gohan placed his book bag on the sofa and joined his parents on the floor. He grabbed a handful of photos and sorted through them. A sad smile was on his face as he sift through the photos. These were taken during Goku's second death.

"What ya got there, Gohan?"

Goku had moved over to sit next to Gohan. He looked over his shoulder at the photos in Gohan's hands. "Oh, this must've been when I was dead."

Gohan shook his head amused. Only Dad would make a comment about being dead sound so casual. "Yeah." Gohan handed Goku a photo of Goten. Goten was in his onesie sleeper. His hands were stretched out towards Gohan as if he was trying to reach him. "I was coaching Goten to walk to me."

Gohan handed Goku another one. Gohan was on his hands and knees in the front yard with Goten sitting on his back smiling. "Goten was two then. I was his horse."

"Ah," Goku studied the photo. "I remember doing that with you." He noticed a third in Gohan's hands. "Who took that one?"

"Must've been Grandpa." In the photo, Chichi slept on the sofa with baby Goten sleeping on her chest. Gohan was in the background sweeping in the kitchen. "I was cleaning up after lunch." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "Goten was a handful. I guess all Saiyan babies are. I helped out when Mom let me."

Chichi explained herself. "I didn't want him helping so much because Gohan was a child and should've been focused on his books." She sighed. "But he is your son. Stubborn but helpful."

A photo in Gohan's hand caught Goku's eyes. It was a photo of his entire family. Gyu-Mao stood while Chichi sat in front of him with Goten in her lap. His youngest son held a picture of him. Gohan stood next to Chichi holding the four star dragon ball.

"That was a good one." Gohan smiled at the picture. "Goten was three when we took that one. It was the first time we really talked to him about you."

* * *

Gohan wiped a brow. The logs from the tree he cut should last them a couple of weeks and the boar he finished breaking down should last them three days but with Grandpa coming over later, Gohan knew it will last only two. It was a big boar and Mom will eat one serving for dinner but she'll work the meat in tomorrow's breakfast, lunch and dinner for him and Goten. Though three, Goten didn't have the appetite of a human three-year-old. He probably ate as much as the average twelve-year-old. Gohan laughed. He _was_ twelve and ate like an adult.

"How much did Dad eat when he was our ages?" Gohan wondered. He shook his head amused. "I don't know how Mom did it with the two of us."

Gohan entered his home and removed his shoes at the door. All the tree cutting and animal gutting left him smelly and his clothes dirty. He'll need a shower. He considered soaking in the cauldron but doing so will remind Gohan of the one not here. Clearing his head, Gohan entered the kitchen. Food cooked in pots on the stove but half the carrots on the cutting board weren't cut. Next to it was a bowl of vegetables waiting to be cut. It wasn't like Mom to leave the kitchen with the food unfinished. Gohan saw the answer to his question when he spotted fresh red, yellow, blue and green paint hand prints on the kitchen table, a couple of chairs and floor.

"Goten."

While Mom cooked, Goten played with the paint. Gohan remembered doing this when he was Goten's age. Gohan used the paper his mother gave him to paint. He never used the table, chairs or floor like his brother. Goten probably got paint on himself and clothes which caused Mom to rush him to the bathroom to clean up.

Grabbing a bucket, he filled it with soap and water. He used a sponge to clean up Goten's mess. Mom didn't need to do this, too, when she came back. She had enough on her plate. Finished, Gohan decided to look for his mother and brother. Laughter from the hall bathroom drew Gohan to the door. He stood in the doorway watching his mother dry Goten fresh from his bath.

While his mother dried Goten, she dropped kisses on his face which caused Goten to giggle. "Stop, Mommy. It tickles."

Mom rubbed Goten's body with the soft, fluffy towel. "But you love being tickled." To prove her point, Mom tickled Goten under his arms which caused the three-year-old to break out in giggles. "See? You love it."

"Yeah," Goten admitted with a laugh. Mom kissed his cheek again.

"Hey, Mom." Gohan stepped in the room. "Goten had fun with the paint?"

"Too much fun." She rose with Goten in her arms. "He got it all over himself and the kitchen." Chichi sighed. "I bet the paint's dried. I probably won't get the stains out."

"I cleaned it up." Gohan smiled at his mother. "No stains."

"Oh, Gohan," Chichi sighed as she left the room. "It's not your responsibility."

"I wanted to." Gohan followed his mother to his room. "I also got more firewood and a boar to add to dinner."

Chichi placed Goten on the floor. Goten kept close to his mother as she took out clean clothes from the drawer. "I appreciate your help, Gohan, but you're not your father. It's not your responsibility to….. Goten's not ready for….." Goten was in the room. He couldn't hear this. Chichi handed Goten his underwear and socks which Goten put on by himself while she pulled out a shirt and overalls from the drawer. "Your responsibility is studying, playing with your brother and," she looked at him wryly, "taking a shower. You need one."

Ten minutes later, Gohan returned to his room fresh from his shower. Goten sat on the floor playing with his toy blocks. Mom was in the kitchen working on dinner. Goten looked up at Gohan grinning. "My name." Goten pointed at the other blocks that spelled his name.

Gohan sat on the floor across from Goten. "You're right, Goten. It's your name." Goten giggled and clapped his small hands. His laugh was so infectious. He was always so happy and carefree. From his hair to his mannerism, he was just like him.

"You're just like Daddy."

"Daddy?" Goten repeated the word. "What's Daddy like?"

It wasn't the first time Goten asked that question but it was getting to the point where he and Mom couldn't keep denying to answer it. It wasn't due to them not wanting to talk about Goku to Goten. They weren't sure if it was time. Getting older, Goten was growing curious and noticing things.

If Goku's name is mentioned, instead of ignoring it Goten will ask, "Who is Goku?" He noticed Goku's pictures around the house and say, "Me." When told it's not him, he will asked, "Who is he?"

It got to the point where Chichi did tell Goten he had a father but he was dead. In his own way, Goten understood what that meant but it didn't squelch his desire to learn more about his father.

Gohan knew Dad was a sore subject for his mother. On the anniversary of his father's death, Mom only wanted to be around him, Grandpa and Goten. If a moment or memory of Dad was triggered painfully, his mother would run to her room. Once, Gohan followed her and found his mother crying in his father's fighting gi.

Three years and he hasn't forgiven himself for his tragic error. Gohan didn't think he ever will. There were two important people paying for his error. To atone, whether his mother liked it or not, Gohan vowed to take over the responsibilities of the one who can't be here. He will tell his baby brother about the man he will never meet.

"Are you ready to know about Dad, Goten?"

The three-year-old nodded. "Mm-hmm. I wanna know about Daddy."

"All right. Wait here." Gohan left the room. He returned a minute later with the family album. He sat next to Goten and opened it. The first page was a photo of Goku and Chichi on their wedding day.

Goten stared at the happy picture of his parents. He put his tiny hand on Chichi's face. "Mommy."

Gohan smiled at Goten's recognition of their mother. "Right. That's Mommy." Gohan directed Goten's hand to Goku's face. "And this is our Daddy."

"Daddy," Goten murmured staring at the picture of his father. "Me."

Gohan chuckled. "No, that's Daddy. You see, Goten, you and Daddy look alike." He ruffled Goten's spiky mane. "You act alike, too. Daddy was always laughing, smiling and just happy like you."

Goten grinned, "Really?" He stared at Goku's smile in the photo. He put his tiny hand on Goku's face. "Daddy."

Gohan turned to a page of the album of Goku holding three-year-old Gohan on his shoulder. "So, Goten, let's talk about Dad."

"You're really going to tell me about him?" Goten asked awe at the smiling picture of his father.

"Of course, Goten. It's my responsibility."

"Our responsibility." Gohan and Goten looked up to see Chichi entering the room. She sat down and put Goten on her lap. She gave Gohan an encouraging smile. "Go ahead, Gohan. Let's tell Goten about Daddy. Start with your first memory of him."

"Right." Gohan returned the smile, happy his mother was coming around. He stared at the photo of his younger self and Dad. "My first memory of Dad…."


	3. Chapter 3

Son Family Week 2019

Family Album

Goku

"It's coming together nicely." Chichi leaned on Goku as she stared at the dwindling box of photos. "I'm almost done." She kissed Goku's cheek. "Thank you for helping."

"It's not just me." Goku tilted his head to the kitchen. "Gohan helped, too."

Gohan returned to the room with a tray carrying a plate of onigiri and senbei, a hot pot of tea and three tea cups. Gohan carefully placed the tray on the floor. "That was Grandpa on the phone. Goten stopped by after school." He poured a cup of tea for his parents while Goku grabbed an onigiri.

Chichi took the cup of tea from her eldest son. "That's why he's not home yet."

"I told you he's fine." Goku munched on his onigiri. "Mmm! These rice balls are so good!"

Gohan placed a tea cup next to his father. "Goten's on his way. I reminded him we have dinner tonight."

"Good." Chichi sipped her tea. "We should finish this before we leave."

Gohan sifted through the pictures while chewing on a senbei. "Did I take this picture?" Gohan turned the picture around so his parents could see. The shot of the picture implied whoever took it either sat on the floor or wasn't very tall. Chichi's legs were captured in front of the stove. There was a clear shot of Goku who did pushups on his hands. On the edges of the photo were fingers.

"Looks like it." Chichi laughed. "I think I had the camera out that day and you got your hands on it. It's a good shot of Goku. Isn't it, Goku?" She noticed Goku eating his third onigiri. "Oh, Goku," Chichi drawled seeing bits of rice around Goku's mouth. Chichi took a napkin and wiped Goku's face. "Your Dad exercised in the kitchen a lot while I cooked and you did your schoolwork. Sunny days, rainy days, hot or cold, your Dad was always in the kitchen with us." Chichi kissed him. "I miss those times."

"I don't remember seeing these pictures, Mom." Gohan handed a stack to Chichi. "These are when I was a baby."

Goku looked over Chichi's shoulder as she looked through the photos. "I remember this one, Chichi." In the photo, Goku held a one-year-old Gohan who kissed his cheek while Chichi and Gyu-Mao looked happily. "I haven't seen it in years. It's been in this box all this time?"

"No." Chichi spread out the stack of photos. "All of these were taken at Dad's place. A few years ago he made copies and gave them to me." One photo captured her eyes. She tapped it with her finger. "I had no idea Dad took this one. He said you didn't notice him peeking from the door."

Goku picked up the photo, awed this moment in time was captured. "I didn't know he took this either."

It was taken the day of Gohan's birth. Chichi lied in bed asleep, exhausted. Goku sat in a chair besides Chichi's bed holding baby Gohan. He stared at the new life that came into his hours ago. Seeing the photo brought Goku back to that special day.

* * *

Evening arrived to a very long, emotional, and happy day. It was amazing to Goku how his life changed in a matter of hours. This morning he and Chichi spent an hour lying in bed, talking and relaxing. Most of the conversation was on the impending birth of their child. That morning, Chichi was all smiles rubbing her belly and feeling their son move. She gushed about wanting to see their child, hold him and kiss him. Goku remembered touching her stomach to feel the child's Ki. He remembered pressing his ear to Chichi's stomach to hear their son's heartbeat. He felt it but he also felt a tiny kick against his face. The two were full of laughs and happiness as dreamt of the day their son will be born.

Hours later, it wasn't all smiles and laughs. There was worry and fear as Chichi went into labor. It all happened so quickly. Goku remembered his heart pounding fast and hard against his chest. It was threatening to burst as he rushed to Chichi's side. Chichi didn't look good; it was fear the labor could kill her. If he hadn't given his Ki to help Chichi through the birth of their child, she would've died. Losing Grandpa was a crushing blow. If he lost Chichi, he wasn't sure how he would cope.

Chichi was alive now, sleeping while hooked to machines that quietly beeped as it monitored her heart and blood pressure. Chichi was out of the danger zone but her doctor still recommend she rest and take it easy until she fully recovered.

Goku turned his attention to their son, Gohan. He slept in a small baby bed next to Chichi. Gohan raised his arms as if he's stretching before dropping them and falling back asleep.

Goku gently picked up his child. Gohan didn't stir as Goku carried him to a chair by the window. For several moments, Goku stared at the newborn. He looked a lot better now than hours ago. When he was born, Gohan was a wet, bloodied sloppy mess and his body was so wrinkled. He didn't look like any baby Goku's seen growing up. He did now and Goku was absolutely mesmerized. The tiny spikes in Gohan's hair reminded Goku of his own. The tail wiggling to get free from the blanket made Goku's heart soar with pride.

He couldn't believe it. He was a father. He was still getting used to being a husband. Now he was a husband _and_ father.

It was funny. People; strangers and even his own friends called him stupid and slow. Fighting was all they thought he could do. After failing to understand the difference between a pretty girl and ugly girl, his magazines and erotica books, Master Roshi thought of him incapable in understanding women or marrying one.

At the time, Goku wasn't interested in women. His focus was to be the strongest fighter in the world. Goku was certain Master Roshi and his friends still had those doubts of him and women when he left them to marry Chichi.

_I bet they'd think differently of me if they could see me now. _

In truth, Goku didn't know what he was doing except honoring a promise and following his instincts. He had good instincts about Chichi and it paid off in their first year together. He fell in love; found someone he could truly let his guard down with and now they had a son together.

"Gohan. Son Gohan," Goku whispered to the baby. "Nice to meet you." Gohan's eyes slowly opened. "Hi. You're finally awake. You like to sleep a lot, don't ya?"

Gohan whined as he looked around in wonder and confusion. The whine in his voice got higher as if he wanted to cry. "Don't cry," Goku told his son. "You're safe with me and Mommy. Oh, you probably don't understand but I'm Daddy. That's Mommy," Goku referred to the sleeping woman near them. "And you're Gohan. Son Gohan. You're our son." Gohan's eyes went up to the soft lights above them. Didn't seem as if the child was listening to him. "Mommy's really tired," Goku kept talking, "and needs to sleep but she's happy you're here. I am, too."

Gohan wiggled his body. He raised his arms again with one touching Goku's chin. "We're gonna do a lot together on Mount Paouz. I'm gonna take ya fishin' and campin'. I'm gonna teach ya how to fight like Grandpa did with me." Gohan's eyes focused on Goku again. Goku wondered if Gohan understood him. He and Chichi talked to Chichi's stomach during her pregnancy. She said their voices will be a familiar comfort to their child when he is born.

Gohan's attention on him encouraged Goku to keep talking. "You're named after my Grandpa. He found me in the woods and took really good care of me. I hope I can take care of you just as good."

"You're gonna do great, Goku."

Goku turned his head. Chichi was awake. "How ya feeling?"

"Tired," Chichi admitted. "But better. Is Gohan awake?"

Goku turned around so Chichi could see Gohan's eyes were open. "I think he recognizes my voice."

"Has he been given a bottle of milk?"

Goku shook his head. "Gohan hasn't eaten since you fed him. He keeps making a whiny noise."

Chichi sat up in bed. "He's probably hungry. Get in bed with me." Chichi opened her gown exposing her breasts to her husband and son. Goku handed Gohan to Chichi and carefully climbed in bed with them.

Goku watched Chichi gently guide Gohan to her full breast. Just as he did the first time she fed him, baby Gohan grasp the nipple and suckled quickly. As Gohan fed himself, his tail slipped from his blanket and wrapped itself around Chichi's arm. "He's so perfect. Aren't you, Gohan?"

"Wild it was just the two of us this morning."

"Yeah," Chichi agreed. "Now there are three of us." Chichi's warm eyes met Goku's. "I want it to be this way for a very long time; just the three of us; maybe four or more," she said hopeful.

"I want that, too," Goku admitted. For most of his life, it was just him. He had Grandpa for a brief time and he was very happy. Alone, he was happy but not as much as when he had Grandpa. Now he was recapturing that happiness again with Chichi in a whole new way. It will only get better with Gohan. What he was forming now with his wife and child, Goku realized it was something he wanted to keep for a very long time.

* * *

Gohan gathered the empty dishes and carried them to the kitchen. Chichi finished adding the photos Gyu-Mao gave her to the album. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Goku smiling at her. It wasn't his usual happy smile. There was something behind this one.

"What's that smile for, Goku?"

"Just thinking. I remember how our family grew from two to three when Gohan was born." Goku looked towards the kitchen. Gohan's back was to them as he cleaned their dishes. Goku slid closer to Chichi. "It didn't turn out the way we wanted but it was the three of us for a while."

Chichi wrapped her arms around Goku's neck. "And now it's four and I know it will be this way for a very long time."

"How do you know?"

Chichi playfully tugged a spiky bang hanging over Goku's forehead. "Because I'll kill you if it's not."

Just as their lips met in a kiss, the front door opened and Goten burst into the room. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The tournament museum is reference from my Life With You story Part 15.

Son Family Week 2019

Family Album

Goten

"What's going on?" Goten approached his parents who were very cozy with each other. He jumped between them wanting to share in the affection. Goten settled on Goku's lap, giggling as his father squeezed him.

"I'm finishing the family album." Chichi turned the album to a blank page. "Your Dad and brother have been helping me. Once we finish, we'll leave for dinner."

Goku took the remaining pictures out of the box and spread them out. Most of the pictures left were taken after his second revival. There were a few he didn't recognize since they were taken after his death.

Goten studied the pictures. Though the ones taken after his father came back to life were his favorite, there were some he like during his first seven years. "I remember this one." Goten reached for a picture. "Mom, Gohan and I went to a museum where there were pictures of you."

"Me?" Goku knew of only one place that held pictures of him but he looked at the picture to be sure. Chichi, Gohan and Goten stood before a large portrait of Goku fighting Jackie Chun. "You three went to the Tournament Museum on Papaya Island?"

"When Goten was five," Gohan returned to the room, "I mentioned going to the museum as a kid." Gohan ruffled his brother's head. "After that, Goten wouldn't stop begging to go."

"Mom didn't want to," Goten added. "Something about Mr. Satan."

Goku and Gohan knew her reasons but for Goten to understand, Chichi only said, "Mr. Satan has made his money taking credit for something he didn't do. I didn't want to see it on full display. Also, some of the memories I made there were difficult to handle at the time."

"I convinced Mom we can go during the off season for tourists to Papaya Island," Gohan added.

"I see," Goku understood Chichi's reluctance to go back to Papaya Island. Besides him being dead a second time, the last time they went it was a week before his death during his fight with Raditz. "Did you enjoy it, Goten? The Shrine of Fighters was my favorite thing to see."

Goten nodded excited. "I like that, too! Especially the shrine dedicated to you, Dad."

* * *

Papaya Island was not like Mount Paouz. Goten's home in the mountains was quiet, the air smelled fresher, the water tasted cleaner and there weren't a lot of people. Goten's nearest neighbor was over five miles. Here, people were everywhere. Goten hadn't seen this many people except in West City visiting Trunks. It was a little scary to the five-year-old from the country.

Goten squeezed his mother's hand. "It's so crowded, Momma."

"Don't worry, Goten," Chichi assured him with a warm smile. "It's safe and we're almost at the museum."

Their hotel was only a mile away so the three walked. When they reached the tournament arena, Goten nerves eased since there weren't many people in line. Gohan was right. There were less people visiting now in the offseason. It wasn't a long wait for the three to purchase their tickets and venture to the tournament grounds.

"It's very different than when we were here, Gohan." Chichi was annoyed as she read the pamphlet. "When we went, we were allowed to go everywhere. We could visit the competition halls, the mess hall and even the main arena. Now all that is closed off."

Goten didn't like to hear that. He saw the pictures taken when his mother, father and brother visited years ago. He wanted to tour those areas, too. "Can we still see the Shrine of Fighters, Momma?" Goten asked. "I wanna see Daddy's shrine."

Gohan read over his tour pamphlet. "Looks like it's the only thing we can do."

Goten held his mother's hand as they walked to the Shrine of Fighters. When they entered, there were lines to different areas of the shrine. Goten noticed his mother said nothing to the line of people entering the portion of the shrine dedicated to tournaments before his Dad competed but when she saw there was a shrine dedicated to Mr. Satan, the line was long and there wasn't a line leading to the Shrine of Goku, his mother was infuriated. "Disgusting! How pitiful."

Goten wondered why his mother became angry whenever Mr. Satan's name was mentioned. When he asked his brother about it, Gohan would smile and say, "Mom doesn't like it when people take credit for other people's hard work and sacrifices." Gohan never explained what their mother meant.

Goten shrugged. Maybe one day he'll understand.

Goten awed at the portraits on display in the Shrine of Goku. Goten's seen pictures of his father but those were in photo albums and frames on the wall. These portraits were life size and taken when Goku competed at the tournament.

"Wow, Momma!" Goten released his mother's hand as he rushed to a portrait of Goku vs Giran. "Daddy was small like me when he fought that big dinosaur."

"Yes," Chichi's eyes were only on her late husband. "He fought a lot of people bigger than him."

Staring at the pictures of his father against Giran, Nam and Jackie Chun, Goten thought about himself. If his father was strong at a young age and so small, then perhaps he could be really strong, too. As he contemplated this, a group of seven entered the shrine. Goten would've ignored them except he noticed the tall man of the group staring at Goten. Goten looked at himself wondering if he had food stains on his clothes but found nothing. While the group with him looked at the photos, the man kept his eyes on Goten. It was uncomfortable to the child to be stared at especially by a stranger.

Goten felt a tug of his hand and his mother saying, "Come on, Goten."

Goten followed his mother and brother to the area where photos of the 22nd tournament were on display. Goten loved seeing the pictures of his father. Even though the photos on display were screenshots of fights, Goten was happy to see glimpses of his father's fighting prowess in action after hearing so many stories about him from his mother and brother.

Everyone in his family could fight except him. Some mornings Goten would see his brother sparring alone in the yard. For Gohan, he did it to keep in shape and not to get stronger. Goten asked his brother if he will teach him how to fight but each time he asked, his brother would get a weird look on his face. He looked very sad when he turned him down.

"You don't need to learn how to fight, Goten," Gohan would tell him. "It may look fun seeing me spar outside but it's not as fun as you think. Fighting has consequences."

Since his brother turned him down, Goten considered asking his mother. She was strong and was a former fighter, too, but Goten overheard stories how his parents argued over Gohan fighting. He thought if he asked his mother will say no.

"I wish I saw Dad and Krillin fight," Gohan remarked with a laugh. He stood in front of the photos showing highlights of their fight. "They both studied under Master Roshi and that time was probably the closest Krillin will have gotten to beating Dad."

"No," Chichi disagreed. "Your Dad played with Krillin throughout that fight. He could've ended it sooner but he wanted to see how much stronger Krillin got. Your Dad only got serious when he was in the final match."

While staring at pictures of Goku fighting Krillin, Goten felt he was being watched again. He turned his head. It was the same man from earlier. Why was he looking at him? It was unnerving. Goten's eyes widen in fear when he saw the man talk to the group with him. Suddenly, they all were looking at him.

Goten moved closer to his mother when he saw the group coming to them. "Momma." Goten grabbed the skirts of his mother's dress and hid behind her. His mother looked at him confused before turning to the approaching group. Goten was scared but he was also mad at himself. If he knew how to fight, he could get in front of his mother. If these people approaching were bad, he could protect her and not hide behind her skirt.

"Hello." Chichi kept a hand on Goten while talking to the group. Gohan stepped closer to Chichi.

A man pointed at Goten. "I'm sorry if we scared him but I noticed that little boy behind you looks like Son Goku." He pointed to the photo of Goku on the wall. "Is he a relative?"

"This is his son, Son Goten." Chichi touched Gohan's arm. "His oldest son, Son Gohan. I'm his widow, Son Chichi. Who are you?"

"Oh," the man was crestfallen at the news Son Goku had passed. The man knelt to Goten and smiled kindly at him. "I'm Koji. I saw your Daddy at each of these tournaments. He was the best fighter I've ever seen."

Goten stepped away from his mother's skirt. "Really?"

Koji nodded. "Yes. The fight with him and Jackie Chun was the most amazing fight I've seen. When he turned into a giant ape, I was blown away! It was awesome! I didn't know martial artists could trained themselves to transform into animals! I would've changed into a lion or dinosaur but the giant ape was cool, too."

"Giant ape?" Goten frowned. What was this man talking about? "Are you sure you're talking about my Daddy?"

"Mr. Koji is mistaken, Goten. I think he's confused with a martial arts fight he saw in a movie." Chichi pointed to Goten and shook her head at Koji.

"Oh!" Koji caught on. "Right. I'm so sorry! It was a movie I saw. Your Daddy couldn't transform into a giant ape. That's for TV shows and movies." Koji was glad Goten grinned at him, thinking he made an error. "After that tournament, I came to the next two because I knew your Daddy will compete. I have to say the last one your Daddy competed in is my favorite." Koji stood with his group. A woman and five kids. "I met my wife at the 23rd tournament."

"Oooo! Momma and Daddy met again at that tournament, too!" Goten shared with Koji. "After Daddy won, he ran off to marry Momma!"

"Your mother is an amazing fighter." Koji laughed. "She had your Daddy running around the ring. She was fearless. I thought she could've beat him."

Goten gasped. He looked up at his mother eyes wide and mouth open. He knew his mother was strong but he had no idea she was _that _strong. Gohan always told him Daddy was the greatest fighter in the universe. If his mother almost beat him in a fight, how strong was _she_? Why didn't Gohan tell him?

Koji laughed at Goten's astonishment at his mother. "You are your Daddy's twin. It's amazing how much you look like him. I know you're young but are you taking martial arts classes?" Goten shook his head. He didn't hide his disappointment. "Oh, well I'm sure there's a good reason. Would be nice if we can get some real martial artists competing again instead of that fool Mr. Satan. I don't care what he says. I don't believe he killed Cell. If it was anyone, it was….." Koji caught himself in midsentence. He understood why Son Goku was dead. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Goten noticed Koji looked at his mother. "Why haven't you said anything? The world should be praising a real hero. Not a charlatan."

Goten looked from his mother to Mr. Koji. What was he talking about?

"It's the price I pay for privacy and peace, Mr. Koji."

Goten frowned. What did that mean? Goten looked at his brother. Did he know? Gohan had that weird sad face again. He probably did know and when he looked like that, he didn't tell Goten anything. Goten resigned himself to not knowing right now. Maybe someday he'll understand.

Mr. Koji did. "It's not much but let me show my gratitude. Let my family treat yours to dinner."

Dinner? Goten like that offer but seeing his mother's face, Goten knew she will turn him down. "That's kind of you but my sons eat like their father. It will be a very high bill."

Koji grinned. "Oh, I know all about that. My father owns Delicious Saikan. Your husband cleaned us out every time he visited! If we can't treat the family of the man who saved us all, we don't deserve to be in business. Please," Koji insisted, "have dinner with us."

Goten was very happy his mother accepted Koji's invitation. It turned into a fun night with Koji sharing more stories of his experiences at the tournaments Goku competed in. In turn, Chichi shared a few stories about Goku.

That evening, Chichi, Gohan and Goten returned to their hotel. While Gohan took a shower, Chichi helped Goten undressed. He was next to clean up. "Did you have fun today, Goten?"

"Yeah." This was a really good day. "I love seeing Daddy's shrine and talking to Mr. Koji and his family."

"They are good people."

"Momma, can you teach me how to fight?" In the past Goten was reluctant to ask his mother but hearing how much he looked like his Daddy from Mr. Koji and his polite nudge he should learn martial arts, Goten decided to take a chance and ask his mother. "I really wanna learn."

"Why do you want to fight, Goten?"

Goten expected his mother to say no but this question was encouraging. "Well, I wanna be strong like Daddy. I wanna be able to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"I was scared when Mr. Koji and his family came over. I hid behind you instead of standing in front of you. Daddy wouldn't have done that. Please, Momma." Goten begged. "Will you teach me?"

The longer his mother delayed answering the stronger the feeling became his mother will say no. Goten's hopes sank. He wondered if he will ever learn how to fight.

"If you don't mind having a stern teacher," Chichi smiled at him, "I'll be happy to teach you, Goten."

"Yeah!" Goten pumped his fist in the air and threw his arms around his mother in a fierce hug. "Thank you, Momma!"

* * *

"What are you doing with the camera, Goten?" Gohan stood in front of his mirror tying his tie. From his view in the mirror, he noticed Goten sitting on the bed playing with the family camera.

"I wanna take another family picture," Goten explained. "You have a lot of pictures with Mom and Dad. I don't. I wanna catch up."

"Boys!" Chichi called. "Are you ready? It's time to go!"

Gohan held the door open for his little brother. "Well, we can catch up before we go." Goten and Gohan left their room and found their parents waiting for them in the kitchen.

Goku sat at the kitchen table munching on apples from the fruit bowl. Chichi stood in the doorway shaking her head at her husband. "Goku, we're getting ready to leave. You're acting like you're starving."

"I am," Goku whined. "That snack we had earlier wasn't filling."

"Wow, Mom." Gohan stepped in the kitchen. His mother looked stunning in a white, halter dress. "Where did you get that dress?" It was a pretty dress but the way it showed off his mother's arms and back, it was not an outfit Gohan was used to his mother wearing.

"Something in the closet. I had it for years and….." Chichi looked slyly at Goku who grinned while munching on another apple. "I tried it on earlier, saw that it still fits and thought if I clean it, it will be perfect for tonight."

Goten stepped to his mother and held the camera to her. "Can we take a picture before we go? We can add it to the album."

"Sure." Chichi handed Goku the camera. He liked playing with it. It was the same mobile camera gifted to them from Gyu-Mao after Goku returned to life. Goku and Chichi had fun with this camera when their sons spent a few days with their grandpa. Now that she tight about it, Chichi thought she and Goku should do it again.

"All right. It's set."

The camera hovered in the air with the timer winding down as the Son family got in position. Chichi stood between Goku and Gohan while Goten stood in front of her. The family of four smiled as the camera captured another photo Chichi will add to the family album.


End file.
